


Middle Meals

by misura



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Captivity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I do confess, the reality of the situation somewhat fails to live up to any of my fantasies involving this exact scenario. After all, here you are, completely in my power - and of your own volition, no less. Honestly, it's all rather disappointing.""Would you like me to schedule an escape attempt just so you can slap me around some?"





	Middle Meals

Mikoto stared. He'd have preferred not to give Munakata the satisfaction, but the stomach wanted what the stomach wanted, and by his calculations, it was just about that time of day.

"I hear you've been complaining about the food." Munakata looked smug.

Of course, this being Munakata, that was only to be expected.

Mikoto shrugged and forced himself to turn away. It didn't keep his nose from picking up the aromas of the various dishes, all artfully arranged on the tray Munakata was carrying. "So what?"

"So nothing. Merely an effort on my part to start some small talk, some pleasant conversation. May I?" Munakata gestured.

Mikoto's stomach rumbled. "Knock yourself out."

"Astonishing. We'll teach you proper manners yet." Munakata seated himself. "Some tea, perhaps? I'd offer to share my dinner, but I'm afraid it would be not at all suitable."

Mikoto eyed the tray. A lot of food - but then, knowing Munakata, he'd have skipped lunch in favor of work. Paper work, possibly, because that was just the sort of guy he was. "Nah. I'll pass."

"As you wish." Munakata helped himself to some rice. "Well?"

"I'm expected to beg? For _food_?" Mikoto snorted. "Dream on, Reishi."

"What a lurid imagination you have." Munakata chewed. His face was expressionless, as if he barely tasted the food at all, let alone enjoyed it.

"Then what do you want? I'm sure there's something."

"Something only _you_ can give me? Now that does sound unlikely, doesn't it? After all, you're locked up here, a captive. What could you possibly offer me that would be of any interest whatsoever?"

Mikoto grimaced. "Now who's got the lurid imagination? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Hard as this may be to believe, the question was intended sincerely."

"Whatever." Six of the twelve bowls on the tray were empty already. Proof, if any had been required, that Munakata could move quickly, if he wanted to.

Mikoto didn't make the mistake of assuming this visit would end when the last six bowls were empty as well. Likely, there would be dessert. Something sweet and expensive.

Munakata sighed. "This current situation does bring back memories, doesn't it? It really is a lot like one of our dates, up to and including your lack of any ability to provide any kind of decent conversation whatsoever."

Mikoto rolled his eyes. "I can tell you one thing that's going to be different."

"Really?" Munakata's glasses gleamed. "What makes you so certain?"

"This place isn't a restaurant, Reishi. There's not going to be a bill for you to settle, leaving a generous tip for my scaring the other customers by not wearing a tie, or some crap like that."

Munakata smiled. Mikoto wanted to hit him - or kiss him. The two impulses always seemed to come together. He wondered sometimes if it was like that for Munakata, too. Somehow, he doubted it. Munakata tended to be petty, rather than violent; cold, rather than hot.

It had its appeal, from time to time.

"Fuck you," Mikoto said. He noticed only one dish remained.

"Crude as ever." Munakata shook his head. "Unless that was intended as an offer? I'm afraid my schedule is rather tight - hence, my combining the necessity of dinner with the pleasure of your company, but if you insist, I might be able to accommodate you."

"Now who's begging?"

"Offer withdrawn, then. If that's how you're going to be about it." Munakata picked up the empty tray and rose to exchange it for another one. "Ah. Dessert."

"Enjoy," Mikoto said. It was easier to feign a lack of interest now; he'd never had much of a sweet tooth.

"Thank you. I intend to." Munakata sighed. "I do confess, the reality of the situation somewhat fails to live up to any of my fantasies involving this exact scenario. After all, here you are, completely in my power - and of your own volition, no less. Honestly, it's all rather disappointing."

"Would you like me to schedule an escape attempt just so you can slap me around some?"

Munakata eyed him speculatively. "A generous offer. Thank you, but no. I prefer not to waste my people's efforts, nor risk their safety in what is, after all, a personal matter."

"Then I guess you're shit out of luck, aren't you?"

"It would seem so," Munakata agreed. "Alas. Are you quite sure you would not like for me to stay? I do have a meeting later this evening and some paperwork to take care, but nothing too pressing."

Mikoto wondered why he was even tempted. Boredom, he decided. Stuck in here, he had little else to do other than eat and sleep and occasionally, when he couldn't avoid it, think.

"Wouldn't want to make you late for a meeting," he said.

"A novel sentiment. Allow me to reassure you as to my ability to remain punctual, regardless of what distractions may face me."

Mikoto faked a yawn. "Sorry. All this talking has worn me out."

"You might at least have the decency to reject me outright," Munakata said. "This coyness is beneath you."

Mikoto grinned. "What happened to me being entirely in your power? You can do whatever you want to me, can't you? I'm chained, locked up; nothing I could do to stop you. I'm helpless."

"Yet another thing that makes me wonder why I even bother: your abominable sense of humor."

"At least I have one," Mikoto said. "Tell you what, though, you come back tomorrow with some decent food that you'll actually let me eat, and who knows? You might catch me in a good mood."

" 'Who knows?'. 'Might'. These are not terms that inspire confidence."

"Maybe I was put on this world to try and make you be less of an arrogant asshole."

Munakata adjusted his glasses. "If so, allow me to point out that you have failed miserably."

"Well, there's always tomorrow," Mikoto said. "And bring me something nice for dessert, too, while you're at it."

"Rest assured that I will give the matter the exact amount of thought it deserves."

Mikoto decided that probably meant Munakata wasn't going to show. Pity, but then, so it went. Maybe, if they both survived the events yet to come, they might get together again, have themselves a nice rumble. See where things went from there.

Only fools worried about the future too much.


End file.
